


Bad Brother AU Drabbles

by Alemeino



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Papyrus, Abusive Relationships, Angst with no happy ending, Anorexia, Blood and Injury, Bulimia?, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil papyrus, Forced Prostitution, Forced Starvation, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Just a bunch of drabbles, Manipulative Papyrus, Mild Blood, Neglect, No Plot/Plotless, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadistic Papyrus, Sans Has a Bad Time, Sans basically getting tortured, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Well marrow actually, bad brother au, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alemeino/pseuds/Alemeino
Summary: Bad Brother AU only Papyrus is the sadistic one here. There isn't any plot, just a bunch of drabbles.Feel free to leave prompts!





	1. Food is a Luxury, not a Right

**Author's Note:**

> Okay mah peeps only time I say this: Read tags, not gonna get my ass working harder just cuz ya don't. There will be triggering themes in every drabble. So I advice y'all tah know what ya reading. May be shit at writing but ah don't wanna be involved in anyone getting triggered or something.

Pulling the jacket around him tightly, the small skeleton shuddered as he too his seat beside the restaurant, resting his body against the wall. He smiled at his reward, the smell enough to make his mouth drool as he hesitantly took small bites, enjoying every single one as if it were his last. Forcing his eyes closed, he found it easier to focus on the warm delicious juices, even if his mouth cringed at the condiment it still felt better than the “leftovers” he was forced to rummage for.

The wind blew again, Sans shivering at the cold breeze, part of him daring to look with longing at the restaurant. No, he couldn't. Despite the warmth he was already getting himself into enough trouble just by eating. Papyrus wouldn't know, he couldn't find out. Plus, going in meant socializing, people looking at him, expecting chatter despite them all being strangers. 

Sans doubted he had the strength to do that. Plus, how long would he have till Papyrus came by searching for him? Would the patrons see his hesitant steps and the flinch in his course? Even so, it wouldn't matter. Who would believe it anyways? Giggling turned to whimpers as the small monster weakly hugged himself, struggling to push himself up. Stars was he such a damn cry baby, sobbing like this? It was no wonder Papyrus was always pissed by his presence. 

He froze when he arrived at their porch, breath coming in short unnecessary gasps as his body tensed. Shakily, he gripped the door, coming in and letting his shoulders slump at the silence. He let out a breath in relief as he closed the door, thankful for the few moments he could have to himself.

“You think of yourself clever don't you?”

His body jumped at the sound, turning to face the taller monster as his orange eyes glared at him, pose tense as fists were clenched despite his arms being crossed. “Thinking I wouldn't notice the few pieces of gold gone missing?,” he scolded and took a step toward the terrified skeleton. Sans tried flinching away, hell even running but felt his jacket holding him back as Papyrus yanked him towards him, grabbing him firmly by the arms and wasted no strength in picking him up.

“YOU WILL PAY ATTENTION WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU!,” he yelled, sending a hard slap across Sans’ skull. He whimpered at the contact, moving to soothe the bruise but felt his hand grabbed by his enraged brother. 

“I already work my ass off to sustain your worthless pathetic self and this is how you repay me! By being some cocky selfish bitch?!” He let out yelp as the hand tightened around his small wrist. He was right, why did Sans ever think he could get away with it. He had just wanted some food, just wanted a good meal that wasn't some indescribable thing he found in a trashcan. He was selfish, wasting Papyrus’ money on himself when he did nothing to deserve it.

“I’m...I…,” began the small skeleton but was thrown onto the floor, a kick directed to his ribs knocking him off balance at his foolishness attempt in getting up. 

“You know I was going to give you some leftover pasta, but I think you've had enough,” he sneered as he continued sending hard kicks against the smaller's ribs. Sans unable to do anything but yelp as every hit landed.

“S...Stop…pl...pl..,” he whimpered, but all that did was earn himself another punch on his cheekbone. 

“Don't you ever know when to shut up!,” he screamed as he continued beating up the defenseless skeleton, Sans attempting to raise his fragile arms in defense only damaging them as well. All he could do was sob, for he was unable to do anything else. Just like the useless piece of shit he was. 

After a while Papyrus kneeled down, grabbing Sans’ throat and lifting the battered skeleton up by it. Sans tried to raise his arms to do anything, but could only choke as the pressure applied.

“Let it be known I won't allow this again,” he growled. “You will eat when I allow you to. Understood.” Sans weakly nodded but the pressure increased as the stronger pulled him up higher. “Use your fucking words!”

“I...I...I...won't...won't...do...do...it..,” Sans stammered and the taller dropped him. Sans gasping for breath, coughing out marrow into the ground as well as whatever remains of the burger that had been left in his system. Another kick knocked him down, this time he didn't even bother with getting up.

“Clean this mess up,” he ordered, before walking out of Sans’ sight. 

His body hurt too much too move, Sans sobbing as he failed to even crawl. Who knew how many of his ribs had fractured, and how many more were cracked. All he knew was the pain he felt at every breath he breathed, how his body shook with pain and the smell of returned meat and marrow blended in front of him. Maybe if he hadn't been so fucking stupid this could've been avoided. What did it matter if he ate or not? He chuckled between sobs, feeling his sockets shut despite his protests at keeping them open. He couldn't fall asleep, couldn't handle two days in a row of whatever punishment his brother had in mind for next. 

But even his limbs were far too weak to lift even his own weight. Tears streamed down his cheekbones, stars how pathetic he was. 'Damn it get up get up please,’ he thought, shakingly getting up, using the walls for balance as a new wave of pain rushed in at the movement. Holding back a shriek, he slowly made his way to the kitchen, every step forced a staggered breath out of him. He had to he had to. If he did, maybe Papyrus would let him rest. Maybe he could sleep, even if it was for an hour and not suffer. 

If only he had been actually strong enough to do so.


	2. So You Realized.

Cold. He never was one to be sumerged in the waters of the caverns. Never was interested in swimming for fear of drowning. Sure, instincts had him flapping his arms and kicking his legs frantically, but he doubted even if he was a professional that it would've helped.

His brother and him had gone out, coming back to school on one of those rare times they were together. Normally Sans was helping Gaster out with his work or running errands for him while Papyrus went to school. Despite the labs being fun, he couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for his brother, the latter going to stricted environment while he wondered through corridors of questions and inventions. Despite their age, it seemed Sans had matured faster and gained a higher IQ, impressing even his father with his quick wit and careful analyzing. Yeah it had downsides, Sans unable to spend as much time with Papyrus or going to school with him. Hey at least he helped the other with homework.

But despite this rare occasion, the walk home was silent, much to silent for a moment that should have the two gossiping and blabbing on. Was Papyrus mad? Upset because he didn't spend as much time with him? He hoped not. Even in his new found love for science, Sans still loved and admired his older brother. 

“Hey Paps, maybe you could cook me some spagethii? It be great to see some of your progress,” chipped Sans, hopeful eyes darting to the skeleton next to him, yet looked down in disappointment.

It was just a phase. Maybe during the weekend the two could make up for the lost time. Papyrus could tell him of any new friends and Sans could pun around or share some of his own knowledge. Barely anyone ever listened to him, probably aware of this information or not caring at all. Or better the two could just play around and Sans could read Papyrus that story he loves so much. Somehow, he'd find a way.

The sounds of trickling drops of water echoing through Waterfall always seemed to be calming. He sighed with a smile. Things would get better right? He was worrying over nothing. 

Funny, there was a literal weight in his soul.

He gasped as he was thrown to the lake beside him, clothes weighing him down as he frantically flapped his arms in an attempt to return to the surface. But as he felt the near relief, hands crushed his neck, holding him down only causing the child to frantically kick and get rid of the hands. His soul was feeling the effects of being overwhelmed at the lack of air and the panic of being drowned, only causing it to clench up in pain making Sans more frantic.

He needed to calm or his soul would spiral out, and as the low HP monster he was…

But depsite his attempts, with the hands locked around his neck, even so how could he stay calm?! He cried out, bubbles of air escaping as if they were signalling for anyone to come and get this attacker off him. Any feeling of his limbs began numbing, vision blurring as his legs ceased their kicks, hands giving up on getting the other's grip off. 

Was this it?

Funny, now his sense came back.

His soul felt so heavy, so tired of fighting. Would it be content if he gave up?

Papyrus…

Where-

As sudden as the throw, Sans was flung out of the water onto the grassy ground. He gasped for breath, thanking the stars for the gift of air that r sent relief through his marrow. He shivered and trembled, shaky limbs attempting to get him back up, only for something connecting hard to his ribs knocking out the precious gift he had just received.

“Sans you idiot what were you thinking!,” yelled the familiar voice. Papyrus? Why, why did he sound so...upset? No it was worry right? Had Papyrus taken cared of the assaulter? Probably, his brother was the coolest. He tried to gather strength to thank him but no words came out, only a raspy trace of what should've been his voice.

“Oh come on you can talk, after all isn't that everything you do?,” his brother spat, sending a worker pain through his marrow then any sensation of death could cause. 

“Br...Pa…”

“Get up already you lazybones,” growled Papyrus as he began walking off. “I don't want dad getting mad at me because his special kid didn't arrive home.”

A whimper escaped between gasps, his arms shaking violently as they protested to lift him up, still weak from the overwhelming feel of the near death experience. As he followed Papyrus, keeping far behind, he wondered what had caused Papyrus to snap like that.

After all, the hands around him had been gloved.

******  
He laughed, body shaking as it put all it's strength into the simple action. Giggling, he looked down as the winds made it hard for the skeleton to keep himself on the ground. Snowdin may not be much of a town, but its forests sure were large. He wondered if anyone lived within the darkening trees. Wonderer if his dust would blend with the snow. Would someone find the remnants? Ha ha. Why did it matter anyways?

Not like it would be better if he returned. In fact he was an idiot for coming out here, knowing well that questions would stall him from, just doing it. Funny thing, you'd think that if he would just listen to his brother's demand he wouldn't be in this situation. But no, he just had to be selfish. Just had to be another weight upon his brother's shoulders. It's no wonder he hated him.

Hated. Ha! So now he was coming to his senses. To think the cold and starvation would numb him, filling his head with fantasies. It was a stretch enough to think Papyrus ever cared for him. In fact he might be doing him a favor by taking the out trash himself. Would that make Papyrus happy? 

No, he was happy enough. His day only got ruined with him around. No shocker, who would be glad living with a useless piece of shit anyways. Sans felt his body loose resistance, letting the untamed wind take him, but paused soon as he neared the edge. Hugging himself, as if someone, anyone were holding him back, telling him how he was loved, how they cared. Telling him not to worry, things would get better.

Sans laughed, tears streaming down his cheekbones as he choked on those he wanted to hold back. All he did was cry. Cry and be a waste of space.

Papyrus could never care for him.

Who would?

As if asking the stars, wishing for anyone to pull him in embrace, he let the remaining cries out, whimpering as he felt his legs feeling tired. His whole body felt tired. His soul was tired.

He was tired.

‘Papyrus would never care,’ was Sans’ thought as he leaned forward one last time.


	3. Show Appreciation you Bitch

His eye lights kept fidgeting to the door, breaths coming out quick and short as his clutch on the tiny brown pouch tightened. Hopes that the peculiarity of television could relieve his troubled mind, only for memories of “Payday” overwhelmed his with panic. Time appeared to slow, liking how his body shuddered, not only from poverty of nutrients. Beads of sweat cascaded his cranium, eyes trembling, darting from the bag to the entrance and down again. He dare to peek at the clock, metaphorical ticks echoing in his head. Maybe Papyrus is coming home late! Could his brother be staying at Undyne’s overnight? The thought lifted the weight of fear from his soul as his jaw relaxed to a smile. No beatings or insults, Sans felt-

Bang! He flinched as his gaze darted to the tall skeleton on instinct. He glanced, pretending to watch the television while he scanned his brother’s face. Before any confirmation he walked towards him, dropping a bag on Sans’ lap, the smaller flinching as said item dropped. Opening his eye sockets (had he closed them?), he recognized the logo for Muffet’s bakery. Confused, he wanted to ask, but no words came from his mouth. A look of annoyance from Papyrus was enough to shut his whines. He looked back at the sack once open his eyes shone at the sight of half a donut. Food. Not just scraps he found rummaging through trash cans but decent actual bread. His hand dived inside, crumbs fell as he devoured the pastry, smiling as the warm and sweet taste melted in his mandible. He kept savoring it after he finished chewing, treasuring the coherent meal.

Ahem. Sans turned as he gulped, eye lights meeting Papyrus’. Oh no what did he do? Was he not supposed to eat it? “I believe you will pay me for the decency of my actions?,” Papyrus held out his hand, stern eyes locked on Sans. Payment? But Sans had no-

Oh.

Right.

Sans handed the pouch trembling, recoiling when his brother yanked it from him. He sighed, knowing even if he took double shifts and hell including triple, worked despite the pain and agony it put his bones through, it was worth for nothing. At least it meant less time with Papyrus.

Papyrus shoved the small bag into his pocket but kept looking at Sans. Oh Angel above what now? Sweat beaded on his skull as he shook, eye lights glued to the floor as he felt the taller’s glare on him, judging and prickling his soul as a predator observed its prey, just waiting for the smallest error to attack. The silence hurt, Sans digging his phalanges into the cushions, body shaking as tears formed. Damn it was he crying?! How more pathetic could he get!? 

Heaving, Papyrus got up, pushing Sans off the couch. The smaller flinched and gave a yelp at the move, raising his arms ready to take whatever beating Papyrus had in mind. What had he done wrong?! Was his brother not happy with the salary? Did he not bring enough cash to meet his expectations! “Pa...pa..pl...pl...s...so-,” he started, rattling, eyes clenched close.

“Oh, will your complaints! It’s the least you can do given how kind I’m being!” Papyrus spat. Sans shook, opening his eye sockets to meet the sight of the guard in training taking the dust pan loaded with the crumbs from his messy eating. Returning the taller stared at Sans, again having the small skeleton shaking and sweating. A boot kicked at his ribs, a yelp escaping. Tears threatened to fall as the sentry curled in on himself, but nothing else came. He glanced at Papyrus, seeing his relative sitting at the couch, slouching against it as he flipped through the channels. 

‘Look at you, overreacting as if you were a child,’ the small one thought, stumbling as he rose to his feet. Stars why Papyrus brought him a snack and had broken no bones or bruised them yet here he was, sweating and crying like the miserable piece of shit he was. Papyrus deserved better, deserved his respect and servitude . Not have this useless fuck burdening his life. Taking shuffled steps as he neared his brother, looking down at the floor as his breaths came out short and quick.

“P...p...pap… would y...y...y...ya like… anything..?” Wow how pathetic he was, couldn’t even talk right! “I c...c...could se...s...serve ya s...s...s...something but e...everything is...is… up high so ...I...I can’t…”

Papyrus sighed, dropping the controller as he rubbed his temples. “You can’t stop asking for things can you?”

“I...I...I...ah...I..,” Sans started, eye lights going small as his legs shook with every step backward.

“I come home, treat you real nice and you only want more!,” Papyrus yelled, getting up and smacking Sans across the face. It hurt how weak his limbs were, the slap enough to knock him to the ground, gasping for breath. 

“P...P...P..Pap I-”

“You’re so fucking ungrateful!,” Papyrus screams as he kept kicking at Sans’ ribcage. “I cleaned, I even got you food and you still behave like a needy bitch! Spoiled is what you are!”

It pained how his ectobiology remained due to the recent meal, Sans yelping as every hit of the heavy boot landed on his frail ribs. “P-,P-,P-,” he quivered before turning, having another kick to his side and returning the donut he had devoured only minutes ago. The taste of metal filled his mouth as he stared at the marrow in the puke. Freezing, he realized the mess made and didn’t even need to turn, for his brother’s anger was radiating.

“I CAN’T HONESTLY BELIEVE THIS!,” he screamed as he grabbed Sans by the neck, lifting him up as the smaller desperately flung his hands to the giant ones wrapped around his fragile vertebrae. The world blurred as Papyrus took him wherever his destination was, Sans begging for mercy, begging for forgiveness but only choked breaths escaped his mouth. The next second he was flung to the ground, jacket going off as he hit the wooden floor hard. He shivered as the cold hit his weakened bones, curling up on himself as he turned to see Papyrus, only for him to scramble away, arms and legs flailing but doing nothing to prevent the hard slap across his face.

"P...P...P.. Pappy pl...pl...please!," Sans whined but that only earned him another slap, coughs escaping his mouth, vision blurring as he watched the dark figure hovering over him. The stinging of freezing air striking his bones snapped him back, desperately trying to form words but only babbles came, eating him a kick to his exposed ribs.

"Shut up already with your annoying gibbering!," Papyrus scolded, but his brother tying his hands over his head only panicked him more, every inch of his body begging for forgiveness as the taller hooked him to one of the dangling hooks. Sans screamed, for help for mercy for anything to get him back inside the house he dreaded, but the yells came out choked, tears pouring out his sockets as he tried kicking his legs, hoping to land one on Papyrus.

"That's it," Papyrus grabbed his scarf and forced it into Sans' mouth, the small skeleton chocking on the garment as it was tied around his skull. Rustling was enough to terrorize Sans, muffled screams escaping him but none came as loud as he felt a belt striked his fragile bones. If only he could cry out to realese some of that agony from every time that whip came down. With every strike came the sensation of icicles piercing his ribs, shards sharp as thorns growing out of the cracks and prickling at his wounds. 

After agrivating minutes. (Or hours. What did he know after all?) Sans was too weak to even yelp at the last strikes, body going limp as pain overwhelmed his weak soul. Blurred colors and lines moved in and out, sound too disoriented for his understanding. Pain snapped his hazy mind to function, instinctly yelling. "Y...Y...Y...Ys! I u...u...u...u...undr...st...st...st...st....st...stand!" He took in huge breaths, despite his panic, the great surprise gift of air was too much for his breaths to syncronize with his terrorized soul. 

The cold would eventually set in, forcing agonized cries out. He should appreciate Papyrus' kindness more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, posted later cuz...
> 
> FUCK PROWRITINGAID I DON'T NEED PROS TELLING ME HOS SHITTY MY WRITING IS HA HA I NEED NO BETA I DIE LIKE DA MAN AH AM


	4. Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo

Hewwo mah fellow sadistic fiends I will be continuing this shit soon enough! Maybe today. Who knows heh heh

Also since my Kustard ass is just begging my love for making Sans suffer to have his dumbass asshole in aluminum tinfoil to come and punch some fuckers save him idk what ya think.


End file.
